The present invention relates to a storage case for holding an audio/visual/computer data disc of all types, such as DVD, VCD, CD and CD-ROM discs.
Data discs of such types are in abundant use, which are usually stored in a flat plastics storage case. Most of the existing storage cases include a ring of friction members for engaging the disc by its centre hole, thereby holding the disc by friction. The friction members will contract when being pressed from above, whereby the disc is released. Such a frictional engagement is unreliable by nature. Another disadvantage is that plastics powder will inevitably be ground off from the rim of the disc hole and/or the friction members through repeated rubbing with each other. Such powder often adheres to the disc surface through electrostatic attraction, whereby the reading of data from the disc will be affected.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such problems by providing an improved data disc storage case.
According to the invention, there is provided a data disc storage case for holding a data disc having a central hole, which storage case has a body formed by a pair of panels inter-connected for pivoting apart and close together, one of said panels incorporating a disc locator which comprises a base for supporting said disc and having a recess and includes an integral hooking device extending across equiangularly opposite sides of the recess for engaging through the hole of said disc, which hooking device is formed by at least two hook members having respective upper ends as hooks facing outwards to engage the hole of said disc and respective lower ends connected integrally to said opposite sides of the recess and by a press member connected integrally between the hook members, such that the press member will upon depression pivot the hook members slightly inwards about their lower ends, whereby the hooks are contracted for disengagement from the hole of said disc for releasing said disc.
Preferably, the hook members extend substantially perpendicular to the base.
It is an advantage that the uppermost part of the press member is elevated beyond the hooks.
It is preferred that the hook members are connected to said opposite sides of the recess by weakened members for bending, and the press member is connected to the hook members also by weakened members for bending.
Preferably, the recess is defined by an aperture having a depending rim, to which rim the hook members are connected.
In a first preferred example, the press member is connected integrally to the upper ends of the hook members on opposite sides.
In a second preferred example, the press member is connected integrally to the middle parts of the hook members on opposite sides.
In a third preferred example, the press member is connected integrally to the lower ends of the hook members on opposite sides.
In a preferred embodiment, the disc locator includes at least two spring levers provided integrally on an upper surface of the base for lifting said disc upon release.
More preferably, each spring lever has a free end bent upwards to form a flange for engagement within the hole of said disc to position said disc centrally with respect to the hooking device.
More preferably, the spring levers are provided in an equiangular manner around the hooking device.